I'll Never Let You Go
by kagayaku-tsubasa
Summary: (One-Shot) All your cares and fears disappear when you're in the arms of the one you love most... SS


**I'll Never Let You Go**

Touya and Fujitaka ate their dinner silently, with the constant grumbling of thunder to keep them company. Where was Sakura? She was at Tomoyo's house, for she couldn't stand thunderstorms. She highly doubted her _brother_ would help.

**Tomoyo's Room**

"You know, I think _Eriol-kun­ _is _really_ missing you in England, Tomoyo-chan!" Teased Sakura, grinning mischievously.

For just a second, a flicker of pink went across Tomoyo's face, but it went away.

Tomoyo had a comeback for Sakura.

"I'll bet he is, but Sakura-chan, I wonder what _Syaoran-kun_ is thinking about right now. Maybe, he's in his room thinking about his beautiful emerald princess in my room right now. And how he just wants to wrap you in his arms so you'll be protected from thiscruel, cruel world." Said Tomoyo with exaggerated drama. Her arms, emphasizing her point.

Sakura sweatdropped but soon you could see that tint of pink reach her cheeks. Tomoyo, saw this of course and asked her,

"Sakura-chan, why are you like this whenever I say his name?" Tomoyo obviously knew, but she wanted Sakura to say it for herself.

"Well, it's just that," Started Sakura. "No words can explain how I feel when I'm around him. I mean, he just makes me feel special, and most of all…..**loved.** Whenever I see him, I go all warm inside! But I don't think it's because of his power. Tomoyo-chan…. I think I love Syaoran-kun." Tomoyo was silent.

"Hoe? Tomoyo-chan, I thought u would go all "KAWAII !" on me." Said Sakura surprised. Tomoyo's head was down but she lifted it a bit. Now Sakura could see Tomoyo trying to stifle a laugh.

"Mou! What's so funny!" Protested Sakura.

"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, it's just that I've known of your true feelings of Li-san since, well, since forever. Is it not obvious? Whenever he's around, you absolutely _glow._"

"Oh….I see. So everybody knew, but me?" Tomoyo nodded her head. "Well, I'm going to tell Syaoran right now! I don't care if it's raining…nothing will stop me from telling him!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"Oh goody! I Get to try a new outfit on you and record you too!" Cried Tomoyo, delighted.

15 Minutes later, Tomoyo had Sakura all dressed up. Stylish, fashionable, and glamorous, yet, warm and comfortable.

They took umbrella's and headed out for the Syaoran's house.

**Knock, knock, knock**.

Syaoran heard knocks at his door. _Why would anyone be out in this weather?_ Thought Syaoran. " " I'll get it Wei."

To his surprise, he saw Sakura, the one he loved…, standing in front of his door in cute outfit, obviously courtesy of Daidouji-san.

"Ano…Syaoran-kun, ever since you came back, I've been so happy." Sakura was really nervous now. Standing right in front of him. "You made my heart sing. These past few days, I've had these….feelings…that I can't explain. Now, I know what they mean. That's why….that's why…I just want to say, th…that I…I love you! I love you Syaoran!" She finally did it. A huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Syaoran was taken aback and after a few seconds of awkward silence, Syaoran's mouth slowly turned into a grin.

"Sakura, I love you too. You don't know how long I've loved you and how long I've waited for you to say that. I love you too Sakura…."

Everything was absolutely **perfect**.

She jumped into Syaoran's arms, not even caring about her fallen umbrella. Syaoran blushed profusely. Both were drenched to the bone, but they just professed their love for each other. Do you think they cared?

Walking the streets of Tomoeda, hand in hand was probably the only thing on their mind. Except maybe pure bliss, but that was it. They had their sweetheart by their side, forever and always.

As for Tomoyo, she had her bodyguards pick her up. As she sat in the back seat, with her camcorder in her lap, a smile crept to her lips and 2 words escaped those lips,

"**_Mission Accomplished_**"

Sakura and Syaoran are in Penguin Park. Even with thunder and lightening, Sakura felt safe wrapped inside Syaoran's arms. As happy as can be, Syaoran whispered in her ear the words that would comfort her in war….

"**_I'll Never Let You Go_**"

(A/N Hi everybody, I hope you liked it. I'm sorry if you didn't like. Please Review o)


End file.
